Blind Date
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Yang sort of arranges a blind date for Ruby. Whiterose, Modern AU.


"What do you mean you're setting me up on a blind date?!"

Ruby liked to think she was an adventurous person more often than not. She liked travelling around and seeing the world, liked enjoying new experiences and making new friends. But to her, the idea of a blind date was just awkwardness in a bottle. And the thought of actually going on a blind date was akin to awkwardness in a grenade.

And now Yang was on the phone telling her to go to one.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't say I was setting you up on one," replied Yang. "I just said I need you to do me a solid and go on a blind date in my place."

Ruby sighed, bringing a palm to her forehead in exasperation. "Yang, why exactly are you going on a blind date in the first place? Aren't you still with Blake?"

"Yeah, about that…" Yang chuckled nervously. "You remember that big fight we had about a month ago?"

"Of course I do. You've only been talking about it nonstop for the past month."

"See, Blake sort of stormed out of my place and I wasn't sure what that meant. It didn't help that she didn't return any of my calls or anything. So a couple days ago I figured I may as well try to stop being miserable and set myself up on a blind date!" explained Yang.

"Alright. How do I come into play?"

"Well, Blake came over today, and we talked, and we made up. So I need you to go to the restaurant and let this girl down easy."

"…Why can't you go?"

"Because the date's tonight and Blake wants to have hot, steamy, wall-pounding makeup sex for the next several hours."

"…Ew," replied Ruby, thoroughly squicked out.

"Come on!" pleaded Yang, "It's at that French place next to the Stardust Bakery on Fifth Avenue! You can just pop right in after letting her down and grab a cake or something!"

Ruby sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll go," she relented.

"Awesome possum!" exclaimed Yang, "I'll be sure to repay you for whatever you buy, so don't worry about money!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You're the best sister ever Rubes! Talk to ya laters!"

Yang hung up. Ruby sighed. And she had already planned to spend the day working on Crescent Rose too. Well, at least she had free reign to buy as many desserts as she wanted. That small silver lining in mind, Ruby began preparing herself for a very casual outing.

* * *

' _Alright, where is this mystery woman_?' thought Ruby impatiently, scanning the sea of diners. Yang hadn't really given her any details in the follow up text, only that her date would be all alone. But in a place as fancy as this, used near exclusively as a way of demonstrating one's immense wealth to impressed onlookers, Ruby was fairly certain that little detail would be enough.

As her eyes swept over the various patrons dressed in suits and dresses of all manner and make, a single table caught her eye, and Ruby gasped at the angel she beheld. Dressed daintily in a glittering white, sleeveless one-piece, she sat at the very center of the VIP section. Long white hair flowed from a side ponytail, and a breathtaking pair of ice blue eyes glanced down at a menu. Ruby felt herself blush.

She found herself walking over to this woman, drawn to her like a magnet.

"Excuse me," she managed, her voice suddenly dry. "I'm… I'm…"

The mystery woman looked up, her icy eyes roaming over her, judging. Ruby had dressed nicely, but her attire was still woefully out of place for such a high class location. "May I presume you're my blind date?" the woman asked in a sharp but not unfriendly tone.

Ruby gulped. "Yes," she said. ' _Why did I say yes_?!' she panicked internally.

"Well, sit down then," commanded the woman.

Ruby complied shakily.

"My name is Weiss," said the woman.

Weiss. Her name was Weiss. It was the perfect name for an angel… Ruby blinked and realized she was staring. "Ah…" she started, looking away in mortification. "Ruby," she offered dumbly.

When she finally found the courage to look back, she saw a small smile appear on the angel's face. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Weiss.

"Likewise," replied Ruby. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad experience after all…

* * *

"Yo! Ruby!" called Yang, knocking loudly at her sister's front door. "Open up! I brought cookies!"

Several seconds ticked by before Ruby cracked the door open. "Yang!" she said, surprised by her sister's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Yang shrugged. "Well, I felt bad about dropping that bombshell on ya yesterday, so I brought cookies to say sorry." She grinned as she held up a finely decorated basket of baked treats.

"Oh." Ruby gingerly took the basket of cookies. "Thank you," she said.

They stood there in silence.

"…Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Yang.

"Um… Now's not a good time," said Ruby.

Yang gave her a look. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ruby as if the very idea offended her. "I'm just… my apartment's pretty messy right now, and the garbage has been building up for a couple weeks, and the dishes need washing, it's kind of a disaster zone right now, you know?" she rattled off.

"It's fine," dismissed Yang, "I'm sure it's nothing I haven't done myself when I lived alone. Here, let me in and I'll help you clean up."

"No!" yelped Ruby, "No, that would definitely not be a good idea. Besides, you just got back together with Blake, so you should go and spend more time with her."

Yang frowned. "Ruby," she said, "Let me in."

Before Ruby could reply, a pair of slender arms appeared and wrapped around her torso. "Ruby," said Weiss, kissing her cheek. "Come back to bed." Weiss started nuzzling her head against Ruby's neck to entice her. Ruby meanwhile, turned as red as the bathrobe Yang just noticed she was wearing.

A toothy, wide grin split over the older sister's face. "Wait a second," she said, "So about that thing I called you about yesterday, did you really…?"

Ruby coughed. "Yes," she answered.

Yang started laughing. Ruby just looked away in embarrassment. Weiss took one glance at the blonde before turning back to her lover. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"Um… Could you please head back to bed?" asked Ruby, "I'll explain in a few." Weiss frowned, but slinked away, depriving Ruby of her warmth.

"Congrats baby sis!" said Yang once she calmed down. "Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yeah, well…" Ruby made to scratch her cheek, suddenly exposing Yang to the glittering diamond ring on her finger.

Yang's jaw dropped. "No fucking way."

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Yep."

And Yang fainted.

* * *

 **AN: Even in a universe without Semblances, Ruby still moves faster than any normal human being. And she manages to drag Weiss along for the ride.**


End file.
